


You're Ripped At Every Edge But You're A Masterpiece

by larrehssocks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Photographer, American!Harry, Ballerina!Louis, Ballet, Ballet AU, Boys Being Boys, Dancer!Louis, English!Louis, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Character Death (Mentioned), Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Student!Harry, ballet!au, choregrapher!liam, harry likes to see him dance, harry prend des photos, louis danse, louis is a good dancer, photographer!harry, thats about it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrehssocks/pseuds/larrehssocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis danse, Harry prend des photos de Louis en train de danser. Et d'autres choses. Mais elles ne sont pas aussi importantes que Louis en train de danser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Ripped At Every Edge But You're A Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre vient de la chanson Colors, par Halsey. Et cet OS est vieux de presque un an. Je l'ai redécouvert, et j'ai décidé de le poster... A Hélène, pour C et A.

Louis avait choisi la danse à cause de sa mère. Elle lui avait toujours dit de faire ce qui lui plaisait le plus, dans sa vie. Et elle jouait du piano pour lui, lorsqu'il était petit. Il avait pris l'habitude de danser, lorsque ses doigts s'envolaient sur les touches et que la mélodie résonnait dans le salon.

 

Au départ, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Quand on est gamin, on aime bien jouer, trouver de nouveaux centres d'intérêt, repousser ses limites pour voir ce qu'on peut faire ou non. Louis avait toujours aimé danser. Et puis, sa mère était morte. Il s'était alors dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose, quelque chose de plus que seulement danser dans le salon. De toutes façons, il n'avait jamais su jouer du piano. Et son père l'aurait sûrement tué s'il avait essayé d'y toucher.

 

Alors, il s'était plongé dans la danse. Sans même en parler à son père, sachant que ce-dernier désapprouverait sans doute ses choix de vie. Après tout, qui veut d'un garçon qui danse ? Mais il n'avait pas abandonné. Jamais. Il avait travaillé dur, passant des heures dans sa chambre à refaire les mêmes mouvements, encore et encore.

 

Puis, un jour, il avait décidé de prendre des cours. Il était allé en ville, avait trouvé directement la petite école de danse qui se trouvait juste en face du stade de football et avait demandé s'il était possible qu'il s'inscrive. Il n'avait que onze ans, à l'époque. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui disait que cela risquait d'être difficile et que, dans tous les cas, il serait le seul garçon à faire de la danse ici. Mais on l'avait accepté. Il y avait des frais d'inscriptions cependant, et il savait que s'il voulait avoir une chance de pouvoir progresser, il devait convaincre son père de le laisser aller là-bas. Alors, le lendemain, Louis avait pris son courage à deux mains et était allé lui parler. Il avait récolté une gifle et un ricanement immonde. Un non, catégorique.

 

Il n'avait pas désespéré pour autant. C'était ce qu'il voulait. C'était son rêve. Et sa mère lui avait toujours appris que ses rêves, il fallait les poursuivre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent. Alors il décida d'y aller sans que son père ne soit au courant. Il prit un job dans une boulangerie dans le centre de la ville et cela permit de payer les cours auxquels il assistait.

 

Ce que tout le monde et surtout ses professeurs de danse remarquèrent rapidement, lorsqu'il avait quelque chose comme douze ou treize ans peut-être, c'est qu'il était bon. Vraiment bon. Excellent, même. Tellement bon qu'un jour, il fut obligé d'en parler à son père. Parce qu'il voulait tenter l'Ecole Royale de Ballet de Londres et pour ça, il avait besoin que son père l'y amène. Ce dernier refusa catégoriquement, se moquant de lui à nouveau et Louis dut y aller par ses propres moyens, se débrouillant comme il pouvait. Il avait été pris. Il n'avait pas reparlé à son père depuis. Cela faisait dix ans. Et aujourd'hui, à vingt-quatre ans, il avait été choisi pour être l'un des Cygnes dans la représentation du Lac des Cygnes de la compagnie du Royal Ballet de Londres. Voilà où il en était aujourd'hui. Prêt à s'élancer sur la scène, dans quelques secondes. Six. C'était le moment où tout pouvait changer. Cinq. C'était le sien. Il pouvait faire quelque chose de grand, il le savait. Quatre. La danse, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui, alors il savait qu'il devait réussir. Trois. Aucun droit à l'erreur, absolument aucun. Deux. Maintenant. Un. S'élancer. Zéro. Voler.

*

La représentation avait été un succès mais Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux. C'était la première fois qu'il dansait devant autant de gens, autant de gens qui savaient de quoi il s'agissait. Autant de gens qui le remarqueraient, si jamais il se plantait, et qui en plus de ca, ne manquerait pas d'en faire la remarque au chorégraphe. Liam ne l'aimait déjà pas beaucoup alors si en plus il recevait des plaintes à son sujet, Louis savait qu'il ne se priverait pas de lui faire vivre un enfer.

 

Il grimaça et se redressa lentement, avoir la tête en bas pendant plus de cinq minutes n'étant surement pas quelque chose de bénéfique. Il souffla longuement, buvant une gorgée d'eau et se changea, enfilant un simple pantalon de jogging ainsi qu'un sweat trop grand pour lui. Il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait dû rester, parce qu'il y avait une soirée, en l'honneur de la première et du fait qu'ils s'étaient tous entraînés dur pour cet instant. Une fête pour toute la troupe, pour tout le monde. Pour lui, aussi, en quelques sortes. Mais il n'avait pas l'envie. Vraiment pas. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, aller dans son lit et s'endormir en regardant les étoiles lumineuses qui éclairaient le plafond de sa chambre. Et non, il n'avait pas cinq ans. Juste un petit peu peur du noir.

 

Il allait sortir des coulisses quand quelqu'un lui fonça dedans. Si brusquement que cela le fit tomber au sol. Louis releva ensuite les yeux vers la personne qui tendait sa main et qui le regardait d'un air déboussolé. "Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Est-ce que.. Est-ce que tu vas bien?", demanda le jeune homme et Louis secoua lentement la tête avant de la hocher, proprement confus, ses joues rougissant fortement. Il se releva et se racla la gorge. "Je m'appelle Harry." "L-Louis", marmonna le danseur en baissant les yeux. "Je sais. C'est un honneur de te rencontrer", répondit l'autre et Louis releva la tête, prenant alors le temps de le détailler. Il avait des traits fins, des cheveux bouclés qui partaient dans tous les sens et qui étaient retenus par un bandeau d'une couleur suspecte. Ses yeux étaient verts et il souriait largement. Et .. Oh... Attendez... Et il avait des fossettes. Bon. Louis sourit timidement et rougit un peu plus encore, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. "Merci, je suppose", murmura-t-il et le jeune homme lui sourit plus largement encore avant de l'attirer dans ses bras sans même le prévenir, l'écrasant contre son torse musclé et Louis sentit ses poumons se vider complètement d'oxygène pendant deux secondes alors qu'il commençait à trembler légèrement. Il se détacha rapidement et secoua la tête. "Euh.. C'était un plaisir. Mais je dois vraiment y aller. Salut", marmonna-t-il et Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, trop tard. Louis était déjà parti. "Mais attends! Je voulais prendre une photo je... Louis?", entendit-il alors qu'il se mettait à courir le plus vite possible en direction de la sortie. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, sérieusement ?

 

*

 

Louis connaissait Zayn depuis environ huit ans. Il l'avait rencontré quelques années après être entré à l'Académie Royale de Ballet et ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus. Non seulement parce qu'ils aimaient tous les deux les belles choses -la danse, pour Louis, et la peinture pour Zayn- mais également parce qu'ils avaient les mêmes points de vue sur à peu près tout. Zayn était rapidement devenu son meilleur ami et jusqu'à ce jour, jamais il n'avait tenu à quelqu'un autant qu'il tenait à Zayn. Ce dernier savait tout de lui. Ou presque. Et c'était réciproque. Et même si depuis quelques temps, depuis que Zayn s'était trouvé une petite-amie, ils passaient moins de temps ensemble, leur amitié était toujours aussi forte. Et puis, ils partageaient également un appartement, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer les liens qui les unissaient.

 

Louis secoua la tête et regarda l'horloge une quatrième fois. Louis connaissait Zayn depuis environ huit ans. Et en huit ans, jamais il ne l'avait vu arriver à l'heure. Pas une seule fois. Pas même une semaine plus tôt, lors du soir qui était censé être l'un des soirs les plus importants de la vie de Louis, celui qui allait sans doute déterminer la tournure qu'allait prendre sa carrière, il était arrivé en retard. Et Louis ne lui en voulait même pas. Parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, mais également, aussi, sans doute, parce qu'il était tout aussi incapable d'être à l'heure à un endroit précis. Encore moins à un rendez-vous. Quand finalement, il sentit la main de son ami sur son épaule, un autre quart d'heure s'était écoulé. Il leva les yeux au ciel et finit par lui sourire. "Tu as vraiment un problème de ponctualité", marmonna-t-il comme si cela le dérangeait réellement et Zayn se contenta de sourire. Louis lui pardonna immédiatement.

 

Zayn était un dieu grec. Pas la peine de passer par quatre chemins, c'était littéralement l'expression qui le définissait parfaitement. Il était tout bonnement magnifique. Il avait un visage qui semblait avoir été ciselé dans le marbre et ses pommettes étaient si bien taillées que Louis était prêt à parier qu'on aurait pu couper du verre avec. Zayn avait également des cheveux noirs de jai et des yeux qui brillaient si fort les trois quarts du temps qu'on avait juste envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui remettre une médaille pour sa beauté extraordinaire. En plus de ça, le fait qu'il fasse régulièrement du sport faisait qu'il était aussi proportionné comme un dieu grec. Il avait des muscles, juste comme il fallait, là où il fallait. Mais l'arme secrète de Zayn, c'était son sourire. Lorsqu'il souriait, il était impossible de lui résister. Et que voulez-vous, Louis n'était qu'un homme. Lorsque son meilleur ami lui souriait ainsi, il ne pouvait pas continuer -même si ce n'était qu'une blague, même si c'était juste pour faire semblant- à lui en vouloir. Et Zayn le savait. Fourbe.

 

"T'avais même pas envie de venir j'suis sûr", grommela Louis et son ami se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. "Fais pas ton cinéma, on en a déjà parlé, ton truc c'est la danse. T'es incapable de mentir et de jouer sur scène, sauf si tu danses comme je viens de le dire. T'es pas un acteur. Alors arrête de faire ta drama queen et profite de ma présence." "T'es pas la reine, à ce que je sache" "Oh, Lou, tu sais que je suis bien mieux que ça", répliqua Zayn et Louis éclata de rire, amenant immédiatement sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire trop fort. "Arrête", finit-il par râler et Zayn pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant en coin. "Tu sais, je crois pas que je te l'ai déjà dit, enfin pas vraiment, pas correctement, mais je suis fier de toi, Lou. Vraiment", chuchota-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux et Louis se sentit rougir, baissant les yeux et se raclant la gorge. Il allait répondre quand Zayn ajouta "Et je sais que ta mère est fière aussi. Même si elle ne peut techniquement pas te le dire de vive voix, je pense que le fait que tu sois où tu en es aujourd'hui, c'est aussi grâce à elle. Parce qu'elle veille sur toi, où que tu sois."

 

Et Louis n'avait pas réellement envie d'entendre ça, parce qu'il détestait qu'on parle de sa mère. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'une personne qui ne l'avait pas connue personnellement. Mais c'était Zayn. Et Louis lui en avait dit assez pour qu'il n'en tienne pas compte et se contente de fermer les yeux quelques secondes, comme pour le remercier. Ils restèrent silencieux encore pendant quelques secondes avant que Zayn ne se penche au dessus de la table du café dans lequel ils se trouvaient et dise, les yeux pleins de malice, "qu'est-ce que tu dis d'une petite fête chez nous ce soir? Niall a promis de nous présenter son meilleur ami américain depuis des mois et apparemment il est enfin en Angleterre. Alors ce sera une super occasion. En plus de ca, Perrie est chez sa mère. Et j'ai de l'herbe. De la bonne herbe, Lou, promis, super qualité !", dit-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif qui fit éclater de rire Louis. Ce dernier hésita quelques instants avant d'accepter. Après tout, la prochaine représentation n'aurait lieu qu'à la fin de la semaine. Il aurait le temps de s'en remettre. Largement.

 

*

Ou peut-être pas, en fait. Louis avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui. Et il avait cette sensation singulière au fond de la gorge, quelque chose qui le démangeait et lui donnait envie de rire et de se lever debout sur la table pour raconter des blagues. Et puis il y avait Niall, à côté de lui, qui s'enfilait bière sur bière en expliquant pourquoi la société actuelle n'était qu'un "gros tas de merde puant recouvert par un encore plus gros tas de fumier" et pourquoi les politiciens étaient "tous des pourris qui ont fait couler le navire" ou encore à quel point "le capitalisme a ravagé la société actuelle". Il pouvait continuer pendant des heures. Louis le savait, il l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre.

 

Dans un autre coin de la pièce, assis sur le fauteuil préféré de Louis, Zayn contemplait le plafond illuminé d'étoiles phosphorescentes en souriant en coin, semblant passionné et de temps à autres, il sortait une phrase philosophique, histoire de montrer à Niall qu'il écoutait plus ou moins ce qu'il disait. Non pas que ce dernier en avait quelque chose à faire, mais tout de même. Et enfin, couché sur son lit, la tête pendant à moitié dans le vide, Harry. C'était le gars qui l'avait bousculé dans les coulisses, le soir de la première, quelques jours plus tôt. C'était aussi le meilleur ami américain de Niall qui était revenu pour continuer ses études pendant un an à Londres. Il étudiait la photographie, et adorait la musique. Il regardait la moindre petite chose autour de lui comme si c'était la chose la plus magnifique qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans le monde entier, qu'il avait pourtant parcouru à de nombreuses reprises.

 

Harry semblait tomber amoureux de tout ce qu'il touchait, de tout ce qu'il voyait. Louis, lui, se demandait comment il était encore possible, à son âge, de continuer à croire en tout ça. Comment il était possible, lorsqu'on avait vingt-trois ans, de continuer à voir la Terre comme une création parfaite et de croire, de la manière la plus sincère et innocente du monde, que tout le monde méritait sa chance et que la beauté était en chacun des individus qu'il rencontrait. Lorsqu'une mèche de cheveux lui tomba devant les yeux, Louis releva la tête et fixa son plafond pendant quelques secondes avant de sursauter en entendant Harry parler pour ce qui devait être la cinquième fois de la soirée.

 

"Au début, j'ai choisi la photographie parce que je voulais être astronaute", dit-il d'une voix lente et traînante, et Louis ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la drogue qu'il avait ingurgité ou bien s'il s'agissait de son timbre de voix normal. "Aucun rapport", dit Niall en fronçant les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire sans aucune raison. "Si, parce que je pensais que si j'étudiais la photographie, un jour je serais assez fort pour être envoyé dans l'espace et photographier les étoiles. J'etais persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus magnifique que le monde dans lequel nous vivons", chuchota-t-il en pointant du doigt les étoiles lumineuses du plafond avant de laisser son bras retomber mollement contre le matelas. "Je pense que le jour où tu ouvriras les yeux, Harry, tu te rendras compte que le monde dans lequel nous vivons n'a rien de merveilleux. Et tu vas sans doute avoir mal mais vraiment, faut que tu le remarques. Rien n'est parfait ici. Rien n'est parfait.", murmura Louis en se relevant, tanguant légèrement sur ses jambes et s'appuyant contre le mur alors qu'un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres. "Seule la danse est parfaite, mais personne ne dansera jamais assez bien pour montrer à quel point elle l'est", dit-il en sortant de la chambre, allant jusque dans le salon avant de disparaître sur le balcon, allant s'allonger sur la chaise longue qui s'y trouvait.

 

L'air, à l'intérieur, était devenu trop étouffant. Cela lui arrivait, par moments. Il y avait quelque chose, au fond de lui, qui le faisait tellement souffrir qu'il en oubliait comment respirer. Il sentit ses pieds se mettre à trembler légèrement contre le rebord de la chaise et soupira longuement, fermant les yeux pour que tout cesse de bouger dans tous les sens. Il voulait juste dormir. Ne plus avoir à penser, ne plus avoir à réfléchir à tout cela. Il ne voulait pas se demander si avoir envie de passer ses mains dans les cheveux un peu trop long d'un garçon un peu trop américain aux yeux un peu trop verts et au sourire un peu trop charmeur était quelque chose de normal ou s'il était totalement en train de perdre la tête. Il entendit Niall crier quelque chose et rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes, se mettant à rire silencieusement. Il voulait juste dormir. Et oublier. Tout oublier. Il regarda les étoiles une dernière fois. Ferma les yeux. Puis s'endormit.

 

*

 

Le problème, avec ces soirées, c'était les lendemains. Non pas que Louis se sentait réellement malade ou pas bien. Plutôt qu'il lui semblait que le monde avait un peu moins d'intérêt et ça avait le don de le dégoûter d'à peu près tout. Il grimaça en se redressant dans son lit et fronça les sourcils. Il était quasiment certain de s'être endormi sur le balcon. Il grommela quelque chose, appela Zayn d'une voix enrouée et retomba sur le matelas lourdement, fermant les yeux et se retournant pour enfouir son visage dans son oreiller, comme si cela allait réellement suffire à ce qu'il se rendorme.

 

C'était sans compter sur Zayn. Ce dernier arrivant même pas deux secondes plus tard et il eut le culot de sourire de toutes ses dents à son ami d'un air qui se voulait sans aucun doute innocent mais qui fit grincer Louis des dents. "Je veux pas me lever", marmonna-t-il en luttant pour garder ses yeux ouverts. "C'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Bouge ton cul, va danser, amuse toi et arrête de râler. De toutes façons, j'ai un cours dans dix minutes alors si tu veux avoir une chance d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de conversation avec moi, tu devrais vraiment te lever", prévint Zayn avant de ressortir de sa chambre.

 

Louis soupira et mordit sa lèvre inférieure pendant quelques secondes avant de se relever, enfilant un simple pantalon de jogging ainsi qu'un tee-shirt qui lui allait trop petit et partit ensuite dans la cuisine pour rejoindre son meilleur ami. "Depuis quand tu vas en cours de toutes façons", demanda le jeune danseur en fronçant les sourcils, se versant un bol de céréales et s'asseyant sans aucune grâce sur sa chaise. "Depuis toujours, sois pas con", répondit Zayn en levant les yeux au ciel et Louis secoua la tête, étouffant un rire dans son bol. "N'importe quoi.", dit-il avant de demander "oh, au fait, je m'étais pas endormi sur le balcon?" "Si. Mais tu as un meilleur ami formidable qui sait que ça fait mal à ton pauvre dos quand tu t'endors sur cette chaise longue. Je t'ai ramené à l'intérieur. Enfin, avec l'aide des autres parce que clairement, j'aurais jamais la force de vous porter, toi et ton gros cul jusqu'à la chambre" "Ta gueule, mon cul n'est pas gros", répliqua Louis et pour seule réponse, Zayn haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire lorsque son ami lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

 

*

 

Louis finit son entrechat un temps trop tard et en remarquant qu'il avait réalisé un entrechat huit alors que son professeur lui avait demandé d'exécuter un entrechat neuf, il soupira longuement avant de pousser un cri de frustration. Cela faisait quatre fois qu'il essayait mais il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Cette figure semblait impossible à réaliser maintenant et pourtant, une semaine plus tôt, il la maitrisait à la perfection.

 

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose clochait définitivement. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui avant de grimacer. Harry, depuis une heure que le cours avait commencé, n'avait pas arrêté de prendre des photos. Et c'était quelque chose de perturbant, parce qu'habituellement, les danseurs étaient seuls avec leur professeur durant leurs cours. Personne d'autre pour les regarder, et ils se connaissaient tous entre eux. Louis savait qu'il était ridicule, de se laisser perturber par le jeune photographe alors qu'il avait dansé devant un public de gens expérimentés sans trembler ni se tromper une seule fois. Mais Harry le regardait avec une telle intensité, tentant de capturer le moindre de ses mouvements et c'était quelque chose d'étrange et de réellement perturbant.

 

Louis se retourna et passa sa main sur son visage avant de la laisser glisser derrière sa nuque, fermant les yeux et faisant lentement des petits cercles avec sa tête. Il marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents avant de souffler lentement, laissant ses bras retomber le long du corps. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, laissant son corps se détendre et il les rouvrit ensuite, se plaçant correctement. Il tourna la tête, regarda son professeur et lorsque ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête, il partit. Il lança ses bras quelques secondes après ses jambes, exactement comme il était conseillé de le faire, resta exactement deux secondes en l'air et atterrît juste là où la petite croix avait été faite sur le sol, sur le dernier temps de la musique que son professeur avait choisi. Il soupira de soulagement et sourit timidement. Son sourire s'effaça en remarquant à quel point Harry semblait impressionné, continuant de prendre des photos alors même que Louis avait terminé de danser et le regardant en souriant de toutes ses dents.

 

Louis secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel, décidant d'aller le voir. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à lui, et lui sourit timidement, plus dans un reflexe qu'autre chose. "Salut", dit-il doucement, ne faisant pas attention aux autres danseurs qui les regardaient avec attention. "Oh, Louis, salut! Tu vas bien?", demanda joyeusement Harry et Louis se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Je vais bien, ouais. Un peu fatigué peut-être, mais ça va. Dis, tu vas venir ici souvent, prendre des photos et tout ça?" "Oh, je sais pas. C'est pour mon projet de fins d'études. Parce que, enfin tu sais, je dois réaliser un projet avec plusieurs photos qui montrent les choses que je trouve belles d'un point de vue artistique et les rendre encore plus belles enfin j'me rappelle plus exactement l'intitulé du projet et ça fait sans doute de moi un con mais c'est quelque chose dans ces lignes là." "Et alors.. La danse? Non parce que tu sais, si tu veux vraiment voir des gens qui rendent la danse magnifique, tu devrais aller regarder le cours des premiers et seconds danseurs. Pas nous. Nous on est juste la masse, au fond, ce qui n'a pas réellement d'importance" "Vous êtes essentiels, Louis", intervint son professeur et il leva les yeux au ciel avant de chuchoter à l'intention d'Harry "on sait tous que c'est un mensonge mais elle continue de nous répéter ça pour pas qu'on soit trop tristes". Le jeune photographe se mit à rire et au bout de quelques secondes, Louis le rejoignit.

 

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent, dans une salle de danse perdue au milieu de l'Académie Royale de Ballet, en train de rire comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années alors qu'en vérité, ils ne s'étaient parlé qu'une demi-dizaine de fois et ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'il y a deux semaines.

 

*

 

Il avait accepté. Harry l'avait invité à boire un café lorsqu'il aurait le droit de prendre une pause dans ses cours et ses entraînements et il avait accepté. Alors voilà où il se retrouvait désormais, dans un café rempli de gens portant des chemises à carreaux, des bandanas, des Doc Martens et des tee shirts de groupes tous plus inconnus et faussement hippies les uns que les autres. Le genre de café qui correspondait bien à Harry, en fin de compte, il s'intégrait tout à fait dans le paysage, avec son débardeur créé sans aucun doute à partir d'une chemise qui avait été un jour entière, ses jeans trop serrés, son chapeau posé sur sa tête et les dizaines de tatouages qui s'étalaient partout sur son corps. Louis avait toujours voulu des tatouages, mais avec ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait pas. Personne ne voulait d'un danseur avec des dessins étranges sur sa peau, des dessins qui ne voulaient dire quelque chose que pour lui, après tout.

 

Il sourit en coin en voyant Harry manquer de tomber après avoir trébuché sur son autre pied et le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il semblait être sa table personnelle, sachant que c'était la seule qui n'était pas occupée et que personne ne leur dit rien lorsqu'ils s'y assirent. "Tu n'es ici que depuis une quinzaine de jours et tu as déjà tes habitudes dans ce genre d'endroits?", demanda Louis en continuant de sourire et Harry hocha la tête joyeusement, dévoilant ses fossettes. "Disons simplement que ce n'est pas ma première fois à Londres et que les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas", répondit-il en gloussant. Réellement, il gloussa. Et qui, de nos jours, gloussait encore lorsqu'il racontait quelque chose comme ça? Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire et pour éviter de se mettre à rire pendant un quart d'heure, il mordit l'intérieur de ses joues, essayant de se concentrer.

 

"Tu es déjà venu à Londres, alors?", demanda Louis finalement, après quelques minutes de silence et Harry appela la serveuse -par son prénom- avant de demander "sa commande habituelle" alors que Louis commanda simplement un café, avant de finalement répondre. "Oui, quand j'avais dix-huit ans, j'ai vécu un an ici puis je suis rentré à New-York et ensuite, je suis revenu quand j'ai eu vingt-et-un ans pour quelque chose comme six mois", expliqua-t-il en souriant toujours à Louis. "Je suis jamais allé aux États-Unis", dit-il d'une petite voix avant de froncer les sourcils et d'ajouter "c'est étrange que Niall t'ait pas présenté avant, je veux dire, si t'es déjà venu plusieurs fois, il aurait du. Il nous parle sans arrêt de toi, tu sais." Harry sourit plus largement encore si c'était possible et Louis sentit à nouveau cette sensation singulière dans le creux de son estomac mais décida de l'ignorer. "Niall n'est pas quelqu'un qu'il faut chercher à comprendre, je crois. Il déconne sans arrêt et tu pourrais croire que ça s'aggrave quand il est défoncé, mais, au contraire, il devient sérieux et veut changer l'avenir du pays. Je sais pas, je pense qu'il faut juste le laisser faire et suivre tranquillement derrière lui.", expliqua Harry doucement et Louis ne put qu'approuver.

Ils parlèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Louis soit obligé de revenir à l'Académie pour reprendre ses cours. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, discutant comme des amis se retrouvant après dix ans passés loin l'un de l'autre et c'était étrange mais c'était agréable. Et lorsqu'Harry lui proposa de le raccompagner, Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'hocher la tête de manière sans doute un peu trop enthousiaste.

 

*

 

"La pluie, Louis. Les danseurs sont un peu comme de la pluie. Ils paraissent impossibles à capturer, parce qu'on ne parvient jamais à prendre la photo au bon moment, au moment exact où ils s'envolent ou celui où ils atterrissent. Je ne sais pas s'ils ressemblent à la pluie ou si la pluie leur ressemble mais il y a un truc", Harry secoua la tête et pinça les lèvres avant de passer rapidement sa langue dessus pour les humidifier "depuis je sais pas, depuis que je suis tout petit je suis fasciné par la pluie. Il y a quelque chose de magnifique, de pur et d'incroyable dans la pluie. Je veux dire, c'est un peu les nuages qui se décomposent, tu vois? J'en sais rien, je trouve ça beau. Et poétique. Les danseurs sont un peu pareils. On a l'impression que chacun de leurs mouvements raconte une histoire, la leur, que chacun de leurs pas est une sorte de chanson, une poésie. Je sais pas, je trouve ça beau. J'ai décidé de prendre les danseurs en photo parce que je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que quelqu'un qui vit de sa passion. Quand tu danses, toi encore plus que les autres, tu n'es plus toi même. Ou justement peut-être que tu l'es plus que d'habitude. Tu sembles en osmose totale avec ton corps et avec ton esprit. Tu sembles tellement dedans, il te faut souvent du temps pour sortir de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle tu rentres en dansant. Je trouve ça beau. Tu ne raconteras sans doute jamais ton histoire avec des mots mais tu mets la part la plus sincère de toi dans la danse, quand tu danses, tu es tellement toi que les gens pensent que tu es devenu quelqu'un d'autre. C'est juste je sais pas un énorme retournement de situation et je trouve ça beau. C'est tout. Je savais pas quoi faire pour mon projet et Niall est venu me voir à New-York il y a deux mois et il m'as dit "il faut que tu viennes à Londres et que tu vois Louis danser. Parce que tant que tu n'as pas vu ça, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça veut dire qu'aimer. Il aime la danse, et je pense que la danse l'aime, parce que bordel, j'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau que mon ami en train de danser". Et je sais pas, il était sûrement défoncé mais ça change pas grand chose parce qu'il avait raison. Quand tu danses, quand tu danses avec la troupe ou même seul, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Sauf la pluie qui tombe sur le toit de ma maison. Et j'aime tellement tellement la pluie que te dire un truc pareil ne veut pas rien dire. C'est important, ce que je suis en train de te dire. Alors je t'interdis d'abandonner. Parce que la pluie n'est pas parfaite, les danseurs non plus, mais il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour les admirer comme étant la plus belle chose au monde. Donc tu vas arrêter de te lamenter sur ton sort et tu vas retourner devant ce miroir, tu vas te retrouver. Tu vas te retrouver, et tu vas danser comme jamais. Moi je prendrais mes photos. C'est comme ça ok?", demanda Harry en regardant Louis droit dans les yeux, le regard plein d'espoir et Louis hocha lentement la tête alors qu'un sourire timide se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

 

"Ok", chuchota-t-il et Harry sourit largement, de toutes ses dents, creusant ses fossettes alors que Louis levait les yeux au ciel. Il alla se remettre devant le miroir, se mit en position et ne dit rien à Harry qui s'était posé dans un coin pour prendre des photos. Il s'élança dans les airs et ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'avait pas dit "merci", parce que ce n'était pas son genre et qu'il ne faisait pas ces choses là, mais le fait qu'il laisse Harry tranquille et qu'il l'ait écouté, c'était encore mieux que des remerciements.

 

*

 

Louis était assis sur le toit de leur immeuble, à lui et à Zayn et regardait droit devant lui. Il se demandait si c'était pareil à New-York. Harry lui avait raconté que parfois, lui aussi montait en haut des building et regardait droit devant lui, l'amas de tours de béton et de verre, toutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres. Louis aimait faire ça, parce que pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne lui semblait plus que le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Il y avait quelque chose, dans la vue qu'il avait actuellement de la ville qui le faisait relativiser. Il y avait quelque chose de plus grand que lui, quelque chose sur quoi il pouvait compter. Sans doute. Quelque chose à s'accrocher, plutôt.

 

Louis était assis là, si près du bord, et il avait une cigarette entre les mains. Il n'avait tiré qu'une seule bouffée et elle était désormais en train de se consumer toute seule dans l'air d'été Londonien. Il n'aimait même pas ça, fumer. Il ne supportait pas l'odeur et il avait toujours des quintes de toux horribles ensuite. Mais il avait besoin de penser à autre chose, de se changer les idées. Harry, Harry qui était là depuis environ un mois désormais prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. Dans leur vie à tous. Dès qu'il y avait une soirée chez eux il venait, même quand Niall ne venait pas. Tout le temps. Et c'était étrange, la façon dont il s'immisçait dans leur vie, la façon dont il devenait une partie de la bande au même titre que les autres. Cela terrifiait Louis. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui se faisait facilement des amis et parce qu'il n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement. Mais avec lui, tout s'était fait rapidement. Simplement. Trop rapidement, trop facilement. C'était flippant.

 

Louis avait peur, parce qu'il savait que dans deux mois, Harry repartirait et il savait aussi que si jamais il s'attachait à lui, même un tout petit peu, il aurait mal ensuite. Parce qu'il aurait l'impression d'être abandonné et il avait déjà vécu ça trop de fois pour accepter que ça recommence. Alors ouais. Il avait peur. Et il était parti en courant sans aucune raison de la fête que donnait Zayn en ce moment même. Zayn voulait fêter le fait qu'il venait de terminer son projet et que son prof d'art lui avait mis la meilleure note de sa classe. Il était content, et Louis était fier de lui. Vraiment. Mais voir Harry, Harry qui faisait des blagues et qui riait comme si elles étaient réellement drôles, Harry qui avait rassuré Louis quand il avait manqué de vomir tant il était stressé à l'idée de juste être pris en photo en train de danser. Harry qui n'hésitait jamais à s'investir dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Harry était un bon ami mais Louis ne pouvait plus permettre de s'attacher à qui que ce soit.

 

Il secoua la tête et jeta sa cigarette à peine entamée en bas, la regardant tomber jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impossible de la distinguer et il espérait qu'elle avait bien toucher le sol. Ridicule. Il soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tentant de se calmer. Lorsqu'il ls rouvrit, quelqu'un était à côté de lui. Correction. Harry était à côté de lui.

 

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et lui lança un regard désolé alors qu'Harry jouait distraitement avec un bâton, traçant des motifs étranges sur le béton, des motifs qui étaient donc invisibles et qui n'avaient sans doute de sens que pour lui. "Pourquoi la danse?", finit-il par demander et Louis releva immédiatement les yeux vers lui, seulement pour remarquer qu'Harry ne le regardait pas, son regard rivé au sol. Il s'était attendu à des reproches et des questions étranges mais celle-ci, il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et soupira. "Non, laisse tomber. Tu me diras quand tu seras prêt. Enfin je voulais te dire.. Je sais que Zayn dira rien parce que c'est un type bien mais je pense qu'il aimerait que tu sois avec lui. C'est important pour lui", finit par dire Harry après avoir attendu pendant environ trois minutes la réponse de Louis qui ne venait pas. Et ouais, définitivement. Harry était définitivement quelqu'un de bien. Et un bon ami. Un meilleur ami que Louis, certainement.

 

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable parce qu'il avait laissé Zayn tout seul, parce qu'il avait pensé que ses problèmes ridicules de peur irrationnelle quant à l'attachement avaient plus d'importance que le bonheur de son ami. Cela faisait de lui quelqu'un d'injuste et d'égoïste. Et s'il se détestait encore un peu plus qu'il y a seulement quelques minutes et bien, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. "J'arrive", chuchota-t-il, seulement pour remarquer qu'Harry était reparti. Il se releva et rejoignit la fête, serrant Zayn dans ses bras et le félicitant avant de prendre une bière et de se forcer à sourire. Pour ses amis, il pouvait au moins tenter d'être heureux. Au moins faire semblant, pas vrai?

 

*

 

Pieds en première. Bras en seconde. Et on tourne. Et on tourne. Louis regarda en l'air et prit une grande inspiration, faisant exactement cela, tournant sur lui même, un sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait de tourner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté brusquement, s'écrasant contre le torse musclé de quelqu'un plus grand que lui, quelqu'un aux cheveux bouclés et aux fossettes creusées dans les joues. Harry, pensa-t-il alors que ses yeux se voilaient sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Harry, Harry, Harry. Il avait tout essayé mais rien ne marchait, éloigner le jeune homme de lui semblait être une "mission impossible". Alors il avait renoncé et ils étaient devenus amis.

 

Et Louis avait appris des tonnes de choses sur Harry sans pour autant jamais en dévoiler trop sur lui-même. Harry avait une sœur, plus âgée que lui d'une ou deux années qu'il adorait. Il l'idolâtrait même. Gemma écrivait des livres pour enfants et s'était mariée l'année dernière à l'un des amis d'enfance d'Harry. Harry aimait la photo presque autant que la pluie. Harry était gay mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il laissait le définir et à moins que quelqu'un ne lui demande clairement, il ne parlait pas de sa sexualité ni même de sa vie privée. Harry avait eu le cœur brisé de nombreuses fois et pourtant il continuait de croire au grand amour et aux âmes sœurs. Harry était ridicule et avait fait le pari avec sa sœur qu'il ne couperait plus ses cheveux avant Noël prochain. Autrement dit dans plusieurs mois. Ses boucles lui tombaient sur les yeux et il trébuchait sans cesse sur ses propres pieds. Harry avait des yeux plus verts que les forêts au printemps, et tout au fond, parfois, quand le soleil brillait, Louis arrivait à apercevoir une pointe de jaune. Harry avait toujours voulu étudier la photographie mais jusqu'à ce qu'on lui offre une bourse pour étudier dans la plus prestigieuse école de photographie de New-York, il n'aurait jamais pensé ça possible. Le père d'Harry était parti quand ce dernier était petit et il avait plus de souvenirs avec son beau-père qu'avec son père biologique. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Harry avait failli mourir quand il avait eu quinze ans parce qu'il s'alimentait mal, qu'il était seul et triste et qu'il avait oublié que s'aimer soi même était plus important qu'aimer les autres. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui méritait d'être aimé plus que tout au monde, plus qu'on s'aimait soi même. Ses mots, pas ceux de Louis, bien évidemment.

 

Et bordel, malgré tout, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé, Harry était toujours fou amoureux de la vie. Fou amoureux de toutes les choses qu'il voyait ou presque, fou amoureux du printemps, de la pluie d'été et des orages. Fou amoureux du sourire d'un inconnu dans la rue. Fou amoureux du moindre geste affection que deux personnes pouvaient avoir l'une envers l'autre. Harry était amoureux de la vie, mais un matin, il était entré dans la salle de danse de Louis, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait serré de toutes ses forces dans ses bras en disant "j'aime toutes les choses que je vois, tous les jours, mais jamais, jamais je ne me suis abandonné assez pour être capable d'aimer quelqu'un comme ça. Je suis jamais tombé amoureux de ma vie et j'ai vingt-trois ans. À quel point est-ce que c'est triste?" Et Louis n'avait pas osé lui répondre. Il avait eu peur de briser ses rêves. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas tomber amoureux, parce que cela faisait juste mal et que ça amenait que des emmerdes. Et qu'il n'y avait rien de pire au monde que d'avoir le cœur brisé par quelqu'un qu'on aime. Il n'avait pas répondu et l'avait simplement serré dans ses bras, lui qui détestait faire des câlins aux autres et ce genre de conneries, il avait pris sur lui et l'avait serré tout contre son torse, il l'avait laissé pleurer sur son tee-shirt et n'avait rien dit, caressant juste doucement son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Et Louis s'était juré, à ce moment là, qu'il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à Harry. Personne. Il releva la tête et regarda son ami, souriant en coin et arrêtant son entrainement avant de lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici. "Je vais rester un mois de plus. J'ai besoin de plus de temps pour finir mon projet. Mon prof a accepté.", dit Harry en baissant les yeux, rougissant et Louis ne put que sourire avant de taper dans sa main. Après tout, il pouvait bien faire semblant un mois de plus.

 

*

 

Ils étaient tous au restaurant, pour fêter la promotion de Niall en tant que manager en chef dans la petite équipe de football pour laquelle il travaillait. Ils riaient, buvaient, racontaient chacun des histoires insignifiantes, changeaient totalement de sujet de conversation sans même s'en rendre compte. Louis ne se sentait pas réellement à sa place, il était mal à l'aise, avec tous ces gens qui le regardaient, ces gens autour d'eux qui leur jetait des regards peu aimables. Finalement, Harry sembla le remarquer. Parce qu'il était Harry et que, depuis le début, c'était toujours lui qui remarquait quand quelque chose n'allait pas, pas vrai? "Ça va Lou?", demanda-t-il et Louis sourit timidement en entendant le surnom qu'il lui avait donné avant de baisser les yeux.

 

Il aurait pu répondre de centaines de façons différentes. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il ne se sentait plus comme chez lui ici, même si ses meilleurs amis étaient avec lui. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il ne supportait plus la ville dans laquelle il vivait, qu'il avait besoin de s'échapper mais qu'il avait l'impression que les murs se refermaient autour de lui. Il aurait pu lui dire que rien de ce qu'il ne pouvait dire ou faire n'avait de l'importance puisque de toutes façons, ce n'était pas lui qui décidait de son destin. Il aurait pu lui dire que parfois, il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit en pleurant parce que subitement il se rappelait que sa mère était morte. Il aurait pu lui dire que dans ses moments là, il ne savait pas s'il devait se détester le plus parce qu'il n'avait pas pu la sauver, parce qu'il pleurait comme une gamine ou parce que ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il avait osé oublier qu'elle n'était plus vivante. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il avait toujours détesté le contact physique avec les autres personnes mais qu'avec ses amis, il arrivait à passer au-dessus, malgré tout. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'en sortir, qu'il avait envie de crever sous un pont parce que même la danse ne parvenait pas à le faire sortir de sa propre tristesse. Il aurait pu lui dire que certains matins, et même certains soirs, comme aujourd'hui, il avait tellement envie de mourir que sans même s'en rendre compte, il ne respirait plus pendant de longues secondes. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il se détestait tellement qu'il avait éloigné peu à peu chacun de ses amis de lui, de peur qu'ils ne s'attachent à un pauvre con comme lui et que désormais, les gens assis à cette table avec eux étaient sa seule famille, ses seuls amis.

 

Mais Louis était Louis et il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de bavard. Mais Louis était Louis et il ne parlait jamais de ses sentiments, à personne, parce que ça ne regardait que lui. Alors il avait relevé le regard, s'était forcé à sourire et avait lentement hoché la tête. "Oui, je vais bien Harry, t'en fais pas", avait-il murmuré et Harry l'avait regardé d'un air inquiet avant de sourire et de se retourner vers Niall. Louis avait recommencé à respirer.

 

*

 

La première fois que Louis surprit Harry en train de le regarder, ils étaient couchés dans l'herbe, dans un parc, Niall jouait de la guitare et Zayn racontait la dernière connerie que Perrie lui avait fait faire et qu'il avait fait sans rechigner parce qu'il était amoureux, et que c'était comme ça, de toutes façons. Louis avait les yeux mi-clos et il écoutait ses amis sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, adorant les entendre interagir de cette manière. Harry était allongé juste à côté de lui et fredonnait distraitement les paroles de la mélodie que Niall jouait. Ils étaient là depuis une heure et ni Louis, ni Harry n'avait dit grand chose. Quasiment rien, même, si ce n'est bonjour et hausser vaguement les épaules lorsqu'une question leur était posée. Louis avait ouvert les yeux en entendant Niall raconter une blague, riant de manière légère, sans trop y réfléchir et c'était là qu'il avait surpris le regard d'Harry. Juste sur lui. Comme s'il n'y avait que lui, même. Ses yeux brillaient légèrement. C'était assez inquiétant, d'ailleurs. Alors Louis avait refermé les yeux en se disant que si Harry supportait si mal le soleil, il ferait mieux de s'acheter des lunettes pour protéger ses yeux.

 

Louis avait finit par s'endormir sur l'herbe, ne remarquant même pas qu'Harry le dévorait toujours des yeux. Il y avait eu d'autres fois, plusieurs. Lorsqu'Harry leur avait annoncé qu'il avait trouvé un petit job dans un bar du coin en tant que serveur, ses yeux avaient immédiatement cherchés ceux de Louis. Et il avait sembler s'apaiser dès qu'il avait vu ce dernier sourire. Louis n'y avait pas prêté attention. C'était Harry, après tout. Il était tout le temps heureux, ou presque. Il y avait eu d'autres fois, d'autres regards furtifs, des mots lancés comme ça mais qui avaient presque toujours un sens caché, des surnoms faussement amicaux.

 

Et Louis ne voyait rien, parce qu'il refusait de voir, sans aucun doute. Alors, évidemment, lorsqu'un matin, Harry était venu le trouver dans la salle de danse, s'était juste sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du miroir et avait demandé, en souriant timidement, "Dis, Louis, ça te dirait pas qu'on sorte tous les deux une fois? Enfin je sais pas, je me demandais peut être.. Comme je suis encore ici pour un bout de temps enfin tu vois j'suis déjà là depuis pas mal de temps mais j'aimerais bien sortir avec toi. Sans les autres." "Comme un rendez-vous, quoi", avait répliqué Louis en ricanant mais il avait immédiatement regretté sa réaction lorsqu'Harry avait baissé la tête et avait commencé à mordiller nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. "Attends, merde. Tu veux vraiment aller en rendez-vous avec moi? Sortir avec moi?", avait demandé Louis d'une petite voix, le regardant d'un air étonné, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. "Tu ne vois donc pas à quel point tu es formidable? Tu es en train de me dire, que tout ça, c'est réel enfin je sais pas, je pensais un peu que c'était de la fausse modestie. Mais en fait non. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es merveilleux", avait murmuré Harry et Louis avait froncé les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, le regard pleins d'interrogations. Son ami avait fait un signe de la main dans le vide et secoué la tête avant de se relever, lui disant simplement que cela n'avait aucune importance, et qu'il n'aurait jamais du demander ça. Et étrangement, Louis ne comprenait pas, pourquoi cette sensation désagréable était toujours présente au creux de son estomac. Le regret.

 

*

 

Louis le voyait faire. Il l'avait vu arriver, et il le voyait l'attendre. Mais il essayait de ne pas y prêter attention. Il savait exactement pourquoi Harry était là. Et peut-être que ça lui faisait un peu peur. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses. Il n'avait pas de "rendez-vous", avec qui que ce soit. Il ne sortait pas, ou peu. Il se contentait de ce qu'il avait. Il ne cherchait pas l'amour mais il ne l'attendait pas non plus. Il se contentait de vivre sa vie sans se dire que quelque chose manquait. Sans imaginer une seule seconde ce qu'elle serait si quelqu'un la partageait. Si quelqu'un était avec lui tous les jours, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça.

 

Il avait d'autres choses à faire. Danser, par exemple. Il fixa à nouveau son regard sur le miroir, prit une grande inspiration et se remit à tourner sur lui-même, sentant quelques uns de ses cheveux s'échapper de son bandana alors que ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. La danse. Voilà la seule chose dont il avait besoin. Pas d'un mec, pas de quelqu'un pour partager son lit ou ses peines. Danser. Danser était le seul moyen d'arriver à être totalement libre, à enfin atteindre le bonheur absolu. Il le savait. Mais il savait aussi que s'il voulait que ses rêves en tant que danseur se réalisent, il devait travailler dur. Il n'y avait pas la place pour quelques distractions futiles. Il devait se concentrer, s'il voulait réussir, il ne devait pas se contenter d'être bon. Il devait être meilleur que tous les autres. Et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

 

Alors, même si Harry l'attendait derrière la porte, avec ses cheveux magnifiques, ses grands yeux verts, ses fossettes adorables et ses blagues ridicules, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il n'avait pas le droit. De toutes façons, Louis se connaissait. Il savait. Si jamais il faisait le choix d'aller vers Harry, de s'ouvrir à lui et de le laisser entrer dans sa vie d'une autre manière qu'en tant qu'amis, il savait qu'Harry finirait par être déçu. Ou lassé. Ou les deux, peut-être. Après tout, personne n'aimait les lâches. Et tout le monde détestait les ratés. Louis n'avait rien à faire dans la vie trop bien rangée, organisée d'Harry. Il n'avait rien à y faire. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était la danse. Il s'arrêta au milieu de son enchainement et regarda vers la porte. Harry lui fit un petit signe de la main et Louis le dévisagea pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de détourner le regard et de se remettre à danser. À la fin de son entrainement, lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau vers la porte, il ne vit que le bouquet de fleurs jeté dans la poubelle. Tout le monde doit faire des choix, dans une vie. Louis avait fait le sien. Il avait choisi la danse. Comme à chaque fois.

 

*

 

Harry avait déjà mentionné son nom avant. Mais la première fois qu'il parla du fait qu'il aimerait que les garçons le rencontrent, Louis ne pût s'empêcher de sentir son estomac se tordre. Et il savait qu'il ne devrait pas. Parce que sérieusement, il était celui qui avait dit non dans un premier lieu. Il était celui qui avait refusé le rendez-vous que lui avait proposé Harry, à deux reprises. Alors si Harry avait finit par trouver quelqu'un d'autre, il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir. Tout était de sa faute et il n'avait certainement pas le droit d'être jaloux comme il l'était en ce moment.

 

Il serra les dents et prit Harry dans ses bras, le félicitant en essayant d'ignorer la boule au fond de sa gorge. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à être heureux que les autres n'avaient pas le droit de l'être. Louis quitta rapidement la fête, cependant. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Et il ne voulait pas entendre Harry parler de ce mec, Peter ou Paul, peu importe quel était son nom, il n'avait pas envie de ça. Et il savait parfaitement que voir son ami heureux aurait du lui suffire, lui faire plaisir, le rendre heureux aussi. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Parce qu'il était un idiot, qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'accepter ce qu'Harry était prêt à lui offrir et désormais il était jaloux. Jaloux et seul, en plus de ça.

 

Il prit une grande inspiration, fit tourner la clef dans sa main avant de l'insérer dans la serrure, puis de pénétrer dans l'école de danse. Tous les élèves qui avaient finit leurs études en tant qu'élèves à proprement parler et travaillaient désormais en tant que danseurs, tous les étudiants qui étaient des danseurs professionnels avaient accès aux salles de danse, quand il le voulait, ayant chacun une clef pour pouvoir y accéder. Louis en profitait, trop sans doute, passant la majorité de son temps là-bas. C'était devenu presque vital pour lui. Il avait besoin de se retenir à quelque chose, pour ne pas tomber. Et la danse lui apportait tout le calme et la force dont il avait besoin pour se lever le matin et pour continuer jusqu'au lendemain, pour recommencer chaque jour. Louis avait besoin de se changer les idées, parce que regarder Harry dans les yeux devenait plus difficile à chaque fois. Il ne supportait plus de voir autant de tristesse dans ses prunelles quand Harry le regardait, de voir cette pointe de dégoût tout au fond. Il se détestait, tellement, déjà. Mais voir à quel point Harry était blessé par ce qu'il faisait le blessait seulement un peu plus. Et il avait l'impression de se noyer. Il avait peur de ne pas arriver à remonter à bord du bateau. De ne pas s'en sortir. Il n'était même plus certain d'en avoir envie.

 

*

 

Lorsque Louis rencontra le petit-ami d'Harry pour la première fois, il dut se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer ou à vomir sur les chaussures du pauvre garçon. Il était gentil et il regardait Harry avec une certaine douceur dans le regard. Harry ne le regardait pas de la même façon, mais Louis supposait que cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Parce que même si son sourire n'atteignait pas tout à fait ses yeux, il semblait heureux. Et puis, Harry méritait d'etre aimé. Mais honnêtement, il avait évité ce dernier depuis plus de deux semaines dans l'espoir qu'il n'aurait pas à croiser son petit-ami, les seuls moments où ils se voyaient étant ceux où Harry venait le voir danser pour prendre des photos. Mais même là, ils ne se parlaient pas comme avant.

 

Il secoua la tête, salua Harry et son mec et partit rapidement. Il avait besoin de danser, encore. Il avait besoin d'oublier quelques instants qu'il avait manqué sa chance, que c'était trop tard pour lui désormais. Et il avait mal, tout au fond de lui, parce qu'il savait qu'Harry ne serait jamais à lui, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait merdé mais qu'il n'était qu'un idiot trop fier pour l'admettre et aller s'excuser, pour aller supplier Harry de lui redonner une chance. Il avait fait une erreur, et il regrettait, mais désormais, il était trop tard. Et il ressentait le besoin de danser pour oublier, tout ça. Absolument tout.

 

Il entra dans la salle de danse en veillant à marcher sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui était une habitude totalement ridicule qu'il avait pris lors de sa première année à l'Académie. Il était tellement pris dans sa routine, tellement concentré dans ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'Harry l'avait suivit, ne voyant le jeune homme que lorsque ce dernier s'assit à même le sol, le regardant droit dans les yeux. "T'as pas le droit de réagir comme ça", murmura Harry et Louis allait lever les yeux au ciel lorsque la musique commença. Il fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules avant de commencer à danser, mettant toute sa colère et sa frustration dans ce qu'il faisait. Dansant pour oublier. Dansant pour essayer de ne pas hurler. Dansant pour éviter de réfléchir aux choses qui faisaient mal. Dansant pour se retrouver, peut-être. Mais cela ne changeât pas grand chose. Lorsque la musique vint à son terme, il finit au sol, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses bras entourant ses genoux alors qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière. "Je sais, je sais", répondit-il finalement à Harry avant de se relever brusquement, de récupérer toutes ses affaires et de sortir de la salle de danse en courant. Et s'il se cacha dans l'un des couloirs pour regarder Harry partir, et bien personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

 

*

 

Harry et son petit-ami se séparèrent au milieu du mois de juillet et Louis remarqua qu'il pleuvait lorsqu'Harry vint le trouver sur le toit de son immeuble pour le lui dire. Louis le regarda pendant un long moment et finit par le prendre dans ses bras, embrassant sa tempe dans un pur réflexe, comme s'il cherchait à le rassurer de toutes les manières possibles. "Tu étais amoureux?", finit-il par lui demander doucement et Harry secoua la tête avant de dire d'une voix étranglée "J'attends toujours Louis. Je sais pas, je pense que quand je tomberais amoureux, ce sera avec la bonne personne, celle qui partagera ma vie jusqu'à la fin, tu comprends?" "Non. Je pense pas que le romantisme soit quelque chose de réel et je sais pas, je pense que tout ce en quoi tu crois ne sont que des illusions", répondit-il et Harry se contenta de rire avant de lui donner un petit coup dans l'épaule.

 

"Le romantisme n'est pas un luxe comme tu sembles le prétendre, c'est pas une fantaisie ou un truc du genre, c'est un choix. Tu choisis de croire en l'amour et tu choisis de croire aux sentiments réels. Ou tu refuses d'y croire et tu deviens cynique.", dit-il et Louis leva les yeux parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce genre de choses. Il se coucha sur le toit et regarda au-dessus de lui, tentant en vain de voir les étoiles dans le ciel, la pollution et les éclairages de la ville rendant ceci totalement impossible.

 

"Il pleut", dit Louis dans un souffle après plusieurs longues minutes de silence, en sentant les gouttes d'eau tomber sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il regarda Harry, guettant sa réaction. Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents et hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux, renversant sa tête en arrière, comme pour recueillir chacune des gouttelettes qui tombaient du ciel, ces dernières glissant sur ses cheveux jusqu'à les mouiller totalement, se coinçant dans ses cils, les rendant encore plus longs. Louis laissa son regard dériver sur sa gorge ainsi dévoilé et déglutit avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le ciel.

 

"L'année de mes dix ans, ma mère est morte. Elle aimait bien danser, mais elle préférait le piano. J'ai commencé la danse pour elle, parce que des fois elle me disait qu'elle aurait pu être danseuse étoile, si jamais elle n'avait pas du se marier aussi jeune. Elle regrettait pas, tu vois. C'était juste comme un rêve de gamin qu'on abandonne. Mais j'ai commencé à danser pour elle. Parce qu'elle me manquait tellement que des fois j'oubliais comment respirer. Quand j'ai commencé à oublier le son de sa voix, j'ai pleuré pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que je me lève et que j'aille danser dans ma chambre, comme un idiot, essayant de faire des pirouettes mais tombant toutes les deux minutes. Quand j'ai réussi à tourner sur moi-même et à revenir sur un seul pied, sans même que mes bras aient bougé, je me suis rappelé la façon dont sa voix montait dans les aigus quand elle chantait. Elle me manque, encore aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai pas vécu avec l'amour d'une mère. Ni celui d'un père mais c'est pas la même histoire, et des fois je suis un peu jaloux des gens qui ont ça, tu vois? Des gens comme toi qui pensent encore que tout peut arriver, que le bonheur peut frapper à leur porte à n'importe quel moment de leur vie. Je sais pas. Ma mère me manque mais quand je danse j'ai l'impression d'être connecté avec elle, un peu. Comme si je pouvais lui parler totalement librement de cette manière.", Louis ferma les yeux et ravala les sanglots qu'il y avait au fond de sa gorge.

 

Il ajouta ensuite, "Tu sais, Harry, tu devrais pas être si impatient à l'idée de tomber amoureux. Tu vas avoir tellement mal, je sais pas si tu le supporteras." " Je suis désolé pour ta mère, Louis." "T'y es pour rien." "Je sais. Merci de m'avoir dit pourquoi tu avais choisi la danse, enfin peu importe.. Pourquoi je ne supporterais pas d'avoir mal, selon toi?" "Parce que, quand la personne que tu aimes va partir, tu vas forcément souffrir, et souffrir de cette façon est juste horrible. La pire des choses." "Pourquoi partir?" "Oh Harry, parce que tous les gens à qui on s'attache finissent par s'en aller", murmura-t-il comme seule réponse avant de lui sourire d'un air triste et d'hausser les épaules. "Peut-être que tu auras de la chance. Et que tu ne vivras jamais ça. Mais je sais pas. Je veux pas que tu souffres, tu mérites pas ça." "Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on essaye quelque chose, toi et moi? Je sais que tu as envie de ça aussi." "Parce que tu vas partir, Harry. Comme les autres, et je sais pas. Je me suis déjà attaché à toi. En tant qu'ami. Je veux pas avoir des raisons supplémentaires qui feront que tu vas me manquer lorsque tu t'en iras." "Mais si on essaye un truc j'vais pas partir Lou!", s'exclama-t-il de manière si sincère que Louis ne put s'empêcher de sentir son estomac se contracter alors qu'il se relevait. "Harry, tu rentres aux États-Unis dans un mois et demi. Dis pas de conneries". Il le regarda une dernière fois et soupira avant de déposer un rapide baiser dans ses cheveux puis de s'en aller. Il étouffait, ici.

 

*

 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette fois-ci il avait dit oui. Il n'avait pas été capable de résister. Et puis il savait que si jamais il refusait encore, il finirait par le regretter ensuite. Alors lorsqu'Harry lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, pour de vrai, cette fois, sans que rien ne les retienne, il avait dit oui. Et ils étaient allé au cinéma, et au restaurant, et au parc d'attraction, et même dans un aquarium. Même si Harry avait eu peur des requins et s'était réfugié derrière Louis comme si son corps minuscule comparé à celui d'Harry lui suffirait pour se protéger de ces espèces de poissons immenses. Louis avait sourit et ils étaient allés dans une autre salle.

 

Et maintenant, voilà où il se retrouvait, dans une exposition de photos d'un photographe qui, apparemment était très connu mais dont Louis n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il était venu seulement pour faire plaisir à Harry. "Louis, vous êtes ensemble maintenant. Tu es son petit-ami, ou peu importe ce que vous êtes, comment vous appelez ça, j'en sais rien. Tu dois l'accompagner, ça lui fera plaisir", lui avait dit Zayn lorsqu'il était venu se plaindre à lui en disant qu'il ne voulait pas y aller. Et c'était là qu'il avait réalisé, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait réellement entre Harry et lui. Ils s'embrassaient, ils se faisaient des câlins, Harry le prenait en photo, souvent, ils avaient déjà fait quelques trucs qui relevaient du sexe mais n'étaient jamais allé jusqu'à réellement faire l'amour ensemble. Louis n'en avait pas envie, de toutes façons, enfin, si, il en avait envie, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Parce que cela nécessitait d'avoir une confiance en l'autre qu'il n'avait pas encore. Peut-être un jour. Enfin, bref. Cela ne changeait rien.

 

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté de ce qui se passait entre eux, et Harry présentait toujours Louis comme étant un "bon ami" alors ce dernier supposait que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important. Juste, une histoire rapide avant qu'Harry ne rentre à New-York. Un peu comme un amour de vacances.

 

Louis releva les yeux vers la photo qu'il était censé observer depuis tout à l'heure et grimaça. Vraiment, il ne comprenait rien du tout à l'art. Encore moins à l'art contemporain. Il avait sincèrement essayé de comprendre, une fois. Et il était un peu impressionné parce que le photographe dont les photos étaient exposées ici semblait avoir une renommée mondiale mais honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de prendre une chaise en photo au milieu d'une pièce vide, de nommer le tableau "réflexion" et de dire que ceci, était une œuvre d'art. Ce n'était même pas l'intérêt qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était toute la démarche.

 

Alors qu'il allait continuer sa visite, il sentit une main se poser dans le bas de son dos et son premier réflexe fut de fuir cette main. Il eut un mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner, prêt à attaquer quiconque avait osé le toucher mais son regard rencontra seulement celui d'Harry qui semblait à la fois surpris, attendri, et peut-être un peu blessé aussi. Louis mordit sa lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux, se sentant honteux d'avoir eu une réaction aussi puérile mais il releva la tête en entendant Harry rire bêtement. Il fronça les sourcils et le jeune photographe haussa les épaules avant de l'attirer dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui comme s'il avait peur de le voir s'en aller. Louis se crispa d'abord entre ses bras musclés, son corps entier devenant rigide jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'Harry n'allait pas lui faire du mal et il se laissa aller contre lui, fermant les yeux et enfouissant son nez dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur, comme si cela allait l'aider à s'apaiser. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Harry planta un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de Louis et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Le danseur ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Harry continuait de vouloir être avec lui, pourquoi il n'était pas déjà parti. C'était étrange. Ce garçon était étrange. Enfin, comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'idée d'avoir envie de partager une histoire avec Louis? Même pour quelques jours? Ouais. Définitivement étrange.

 

*

 

Harry avait cette façon de le tenir lorsqu'il dormait, comme s'il avait peur de le casser. Il caressait toujours ses cheveux lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Louis somnoler dans ses bras et commencer à sombrer dans le sommeil. Alors, il descendait l'une de ses mains sur les épaules du plus âgé, traçant des motifs abstraits sur sa peau, continuant ainsi sur son torse. Lorsqu'il sentait Louis s'abandonner totalement, il enroulait carrément son corps autour du sien, et il caressait sa joue jusqu'à ce que Louis s'endorme complètement. Lorsqu'il se réveillait, Harry avait rarement bougé, et les trois quarts du temps, il le tenait toujours dans ses bras de manière ferme, le maintenant pressé contre son torse, comme s'il était véritablement effrayé à l'idée de le voir partir.

 

Louis ne savait pas très bien ce que cela signifiait mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il parvenait à dormir sans se réveiller toutes les dix minutes. Pour la première fois, il n'avait plus peur durant la nuit et ne faisait plus de cauchemars horribles. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait en confiance. Il se sentait en sécurité, il se sentait protégé. Il ne savait pas très bien à quel moment leur relation avait évoluée pour devenir ce qu'elle était désormais, il ne savait pas exactement quand Harry avait pris autant d'importance, quand tout ce que disait ou faisait ce dernier était devenu plus important que ce que tous les autres pouvaient penser. Louis se réveillait parfois la nuit, se demandant encore ce qu'ils étaient. Parce que malgré tout, ils n'en avaient toujours pas parlé et Louis avait l'impression de tourner en rond, d'être prisonnier d'un bocal, attendant simplement qu'Harry le laisse en se demandant parfois comment il était possible qu'il reprenne sa vie après son départ. Et alors, il se demandait quand Harry était devenu indispensable à sa vie, quand est-ce qu'il était devenu si important que Louis ne faisait plus attention qu'à lui, que Louis avait déjà manqué trois entraînements seulement pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui.

 

Il s'en voulait. Liam Payne avait décidé de monter un nouveau spectacle et le casting allait bientôt arriver, dans un mois, ils sauraient tous quel rôle leur avait été attribué. Louis voulait être premier danseur. Il savait qu'il avait peu de chances d'être nommé pour ça mais il savait aussi que s'il ne s'entrainait pas trois fois plus dur, il n'arriverait rien. Alors, un matin, alors qu'Harry le serrait encore dans ses bras, il caressa sa joue doucement et embrassa son front puis ses lèvres doucement, attendant qu'il se réveille. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il lui sourit timidement et vint caresser sa joue, Harry resserrant juste un peu son étreinte autour de lui. "J'ai besoin de m'éloigner, je veux dire je sais même pas ce qu'on est en train de faire et c'est flippant un peu, je sais pas Haz. J'ai peur parce qu'en fait c'est super récent et je te connais pas assez pour construire quelque chose de vraiment solide mais j'approche dangereusement de mes trente ans, et je sais que ce que je veux, c'est une relation sérieuse, pas un truc qui dure le temps de tes vacances tu comprends? En plus de ça, je sais que ma carrière ne va plus durer très très longtemps. Si je veux la faire évoluer, si je veux devenir premier danseur Harry, je dois bosser trois fois plus. Je peux pas être distrait et tu me rends distrait. Je tiens déjà beaucoup à toi, et tu vas t'en aller alors j'en sais rien. Je sais pas, mais t'es encore jeune. T'as le temps, tu dois vouloir t'amuser. Pas t'installer dans quelque chose de sérieux. J'ai besoin de prendre mes distances. Je tiens énormément à toi, trop peut-être. Mais je dois m'éloigner", chuchota-t-il sans le lâcher du regard une seule seconde, continuant de caresser sa joue et lorsqu'il sentit ses larmes rouler sur ses propres doigts, il dut mordre l'intérieur de ses joues pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer à son tour. "Je suis désolé", souffla-t-il et à ce moment là, Harry se releva brusquement, se dégageant de lui comme si Louis l'avait brûlé, effaçant ses larmes comme il pouvait et secouant vivement la tête.

 

"T'es injuste. T'es totalement injuste. T'es qu'un con. Je me suis attaché à toi, pauvre con. T'as même pas remarqué que je passais mon temps à te présenter comme mon petit-ami. T'es pas juste un amour de vacances pour moi j'en sais rien. Tu me prends vraiment pour un connard en fait et je déteste ça", dit Harry alors que son corps entier semblait trembler. "Je vais te laisser t'inquiète pas", il ricana amèrement et ajouta "sérieusement Louis, à force de repousser tout le monde de cette manière tu te rends même pas compte que tu passes à côté de gens qui pourraient compter dans ta vie. Je pourrais compter pour toi mais t'es tellement sûr que je vais partir que tu regardes même pas, que tu vois même pas que j'étais prêt à rester.", cracha-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il se rhabillait rapidement. "Je présente mon projet dans trois semaines. J'ai invité tout le monde et je voulais t'inviter toi en faisant de ce moment un truc special mais tu voudras surement pas venir de toutes façons donc je vais juste laisser l'invitation sur la table du salon quand je sortirais". Harry secoua la tête, enfila son bonnet sur ses boucles folles et vint embrasser Louis chastement, juste au coin des lèvres.

 

Il le regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux tout en disant "Quand tu arrêteras d'avoir peur, peut-être qu'on pourra faire un truc toi et moi. Bonne chance pour ton spectacle. J'espère que tu seras premier danseur. Tu le mérites." Louis le regarda d'un air attristé et ferma les yeux quelques instants, hésitant quelques instants mais finissant par relâcher la prise qu'il avait autour du pull d'Harry, le laissant partir. Il se rallongea et regarda le plafond pendant de longs instants, contemplant les étoiles lumineuses au plafond, essayant de penser à autre chose. Lorsqu'Harry claqua la porte en sortant de sa chambre, toutes les étoiles semblèrent s'éteindre et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Louis sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il comprit qu'il avait sans doute fait une énorme connerie. Seulement lorsqu'il entendit Harry s'en aller, uniquement lorsqu'il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il avait perdu une partie de lui-même.

 

*

 

Il restait seulement deux jours avant la présentation du projet et tout le monde partait le lendemain pour New-York. Louis ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire, ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il se doutait qu'Harry lui en voulait. Sans doute énormément, et il le comprenait. Totalement. Mais il avait tout de même envie de voir ce projet, parce que la danse était toute sa vie et il avait accepté de donner sa vie à Harry, de la dévoiler comme ça, de se dévoiler devant lui en laissant tomber tous les murs qu'il avait pris autant de temps à bâtir autour de lui. Il était terrifié, de voir ce qu'Harry en avait fait mais il savait que ça devait sûrement être génial. Harry avait énormément de talent et tout ce qu'il faisait ou presque finissait par devenir quelque chose de magnifique. Ainsi, il n'avait pas peur de son travail. Plutôt de ses propres performances, peur de ne pas rendre bien au niveau des photos, qu'Harry ait montré des choses qui étaient trop personnelles sur lui.

 

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre son courage à deux mains, aller voir Harry, le féliciter en agissant comme si de rien n'était ou s'il devait rester chez lui à imaginer des dizaines de scénarios différents quant à ce qui pouvait arriver, attendant simplement que les autres reviennent. Il était perdu. Et, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre aussi facilement, il avait peur. Peur de revoir Harry surtout, après près de deux mois passés ensemble et un mois sans même s'adresser la parole, il ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer. Il était terrifié. Terrifié d'être confronté à la réalité de manière beaucoup plus brutale que ce que ses amis avaient fait jusqu'alors, c'est à dire tenter de le convaincre qu'il faisait une connerie et que désormais il souffrait, qu'il devrait aller s'excuser et admettre qu'il tenait à Harry plus que ce qu'il ne pensait. Louis ne voulait pas regarder dans les yeux d'Harry et y voir encore de la souffrance, pas après la dernière fois. Il n'était pas prêt. Pas prêt à admettre qu'il était celui qui avait tout foutu en l'air et que s'il était aussi triste désormais, tout était encore une fois de sa faute.

 

Il s'endormit en regardant les étoiles phosphorescentes sur son plafond, rêvant de silhouettes maladroites et de boucles folles.

 

*

 

Louis était dans l'avion. Et il avait toujours aussi peur mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. C'était ainsi, il avait pris sa décision et désormais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il n'en avait même pas envie. Niall et Zayn avaient finit par le convaincre de toutes façons, semblant totalement excités et heureux à l'idée de vivre ça tous ensemble. Leur bonne humeur était contagieuse, et puis après tout, si jamais ses retrouvailles avec Harry ne se déroulaient pas bien, il pourrait toujours visiter New-York.

 

Il avait toujours rêvé d'aller voir une comédie musicale là-bas, et un spectacle de ballet parce que New-York était réputée pour les arts et il savait que ce qu'il y verrait serait forcement magnifique. Il aurait toujours quelque chose à se raccrocher si jamais ça tournait mal. Et il trouvait ça rassurant. Niall était déjà endormi sur son épaule, ayant sombré dans le sommeil en plein milieu d'une explication sur le football et sur qui était la meilleure équipe aux États-Unis et ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que Louis avait compris qu'il parlait du football dit "américain" et non pas du "vrai" football. Il avait rit en entendant les histoires racontées par son ami, adorant voir à quel point il semblait toujours enjoué et heureux de la moindre petite chose. Niall était définitivement quelqu'un de jovial, et Louis avait besoin de quelqu'un comme ça dans sa vie aussi. Quelqu'un avec qui rire mais quelqu'un qui était aussi capable de le laisser pleurer sur son épaule lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

 

Et s'il avait sentit son cœur se serrer et ses mains se crisper sur son jean lorsque Niall lui avait appris que les Packers était l'équipe préférée d'Harry au football, et bien, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. Si personne ne l'avait remarqué, ce n'était pas arrivé pas vrai? Et peut-être qu'il avait surpris le regard désolé que Zayn lui lançait mais il avait décidé de l'ignorer. De toutes façons, cela ne regardait personne. Cette histoire ne regardait personne. Sauf Harry et lui. Et comme il était dépassé par tout ça, il supposait qu'il s'agissait surtout d'Harry et de lui qui l'admirait depuis le bord de la route, Louis regardant Harry briller alors qu'il restait dans le noir. Alors il était dans cet avion, il attendait patiemment que le temps passe, essayant vainement d'oublier Harry, de ne plus penser à lui, ni à sa façon de penser, ou à sa façon de parler, sa façon de marcher, le son qu'il faisait en riant, sa manière de manger, ses fossettes, ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses bras, son corps, ses tatouages, son sourire. Il ne devait pas penser à ça.

 

Il ferma les yeux et tenta pendant quelques minutes de dormir. En vain. Il avait beau essayer de tourner dans tous les sens, compter les moutons, tenter de ne plus penser à rien, il n'y parvenait pas. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport de New-York, plus de dix heures plus tard, il n'avait réussi à dormir qu'une petite demi heure. Heureusement, la présentation du projet d'Harry n'avait lieu que dans deux jours. Pour qu'ils aient le temps de visiter la ville, ils avaient réservé des billets pour arriver plus tôt. Louis pourrait enfin dormir. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il savait que les garçons allaient sûrement retrouver Harry mais il ne voulait pas le voir. Pas déjà, en tout cas. Il avait l'impression que c'était trop tôt. Que tout était toujours trop tôt. Et il ne s'était toujours pas pardonné d'avoir fait souffrir Harry. Louis grimpa dans le taxi que Zayn venait de siffler et ils partirent rejoindre leur hôtel. Louis s'endormit dix minutes après être entré dans sa chambre.

 

*

 

Les garçons étaient partis dans un bar pour "s'amuser un peu", parce qu'ils voulaient profiter de New-York tant qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, en profiter de toutes les manières possibles. Et Louis savait qu'il aurait sûrement du aller avec eux, qu'il aurait pu boire et rire et se lâcher un peu. Mais au lieu de ça, il était assis sur son lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux, regardant des vidéos encore et encore. Toujours le même genre de vidéos, des démonstrations de danse, des conseils, des vidéos des performances de danseurs connus lorsqu'ils avaient interprété le Lac des Cygnes. Louis savait que s'il voulait être premier danseur, il devait être excellent. Exécuter un sans faute. Et il savait aussi que le Lac des Cygnes serait la prochaine production de Liam. Non seulement parce que ce dernier l'avait mentionné lorsque Louis avait dansé en tant que "personnage secondaire" dans son autre spectacle. Mais aussi parce qu'il avait mis une annonce officielle, à l'Académie, demandant aux élèves de s'inscrire s'ils voulaient auditionner.

 

Louis n'avait pas encore écrit son nom sur la liste. Il avait peur et il ne savait pas réellement quoi faire. D'autant plus qu'il était à New-York en ce moment même alors qu'il aurait du être à Londres en train de s'entraîner pour pouvoir enfin faire en sorte que son rêve devienne réalité. Mais c'était Harry, et c'était ses photos sur la danse, et puis c'était Zayn et Niall aussi. Alors il savait que malgré tout, New-York était l'endroit où il devait être à cet instant. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement, et reprit son crayon à papier, écrivant rapidement les quelques détails, les quelques améliorations qu'il pourrait amener à sa chorégraphie.

 

C'était rare, que les étudiants présentent l'une de leur propre chorégraphie, qu'ils essayent de montrer quelque chose qu'ils avaient fait eux-mêmes. Mais Louis ne se sentait pas de danser sur une musique aussi forte que celle de Tchaïkovski en reprenant une chorégraphie déjà créée par quelqu'un d'autre. Cette musique lui parlait, il y avait quelque chose dans les notes, surtout au moment de la mort du cygne, qui le rendait dingue, qui le touchait jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur, quelque chose qui le bouleversait. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer avec des mots, alors il avait décidé de montrer ce quelque chose en dansant. Parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Exprimer ses émotions à travers la danse. Il ne savait pas faire autrement. Et pour être honnête, il n'avait même pas envie d'essayer.

 

En plus de ça, cette musique était la préférée de sa mère, celle qu'elle passait son temps à jouer sur le vieux piano de la maison. Il savait que son interprétation du morceau ne serait sûrement pas ce à quoi Liam et les autres danseurs qui allaient faire passer l'audition s'attendaient. Mais il savait aussi, tout au fond de lui, que c'était la seule et unique chance qu'il avait de finalement faire quelque chose de grand. Il devait se révéler totalement, s'il voulait pouvoir réussir.

 

Et il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, ou presque. Mais pour une fois, il surmonterait sa peur. Il allait essayer. Il fallait au moins qu'il essaye. Après tout, il leur devait bien ça. À sa mère, à sa première prof de danse, à ses amis, à Harry.. Harry qui l'avait toujours soutenu depuis le début, depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, il y a à peine quelques mois et qui n'avait jamais manqué de le pousser à aller toujours un peu plus loin, de vraiment croire en ses rêves car il n'y avait que ça, finalement, qui marchait. Croire, espérer, essayer pour y arriver. Il s'endormit lorsque les dernières notes du Lac des Cygnes résonnèrent dans ses oreilles.

 

Il s'endormit en pensant à de grandes salles remplies de monde, des salles acclamant son nom, et Harry tout au fond, qui le regardait comme s'il avait décroché la lune.

 

*

 

C'était le Jour J. Harry allait présenter son projet devant un auditorium rempli d'élèves et de professeurs, rempli de ses amis qui étaient venus juste pour lui. Il allait présenter ce sur quoi il avait travaillé pendant de nombreux mois, ce projet pour lequel il avait mis sa vie entre parenthèses afin de le réaliser de la meilleure manière qui soit, afin qu'il corresponde totalement à ce qu'il voulait. Louis était assis au milieu, à l'une des meilleures places. Malgré tout, il n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde et il était plus qu'heureux d'être venu. Il savait que les garçons n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir Harry durant les deux derniers jours qu'ils avaient passé à New-York, et il savait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait prévenu que Louis serait aussi du voyage. Il savait parfaitement qu'Harry n'était pas au courant de sa présence ici, et il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop, d'être venu après l'avoir laissé tomber de la pire des manières qui soit.

 

Finalement, après plus d'une demi heure à attendre en écoutant les remarques toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres de Niall à propos de tout ce qu'il voyait, la lumière s'éteignit et le professeur qui avait dirigé le projet et avait demandé aux étudiants de le réaliser apparu sur la petite estrade. Il présenta le travail de ses élèves sans entrer dans les détails et finit par dire qu'il allait leur laisser la parole. Une jeune femme vint leur remettre un petit programme avec le nom des étudiants ainsi que celui de leur projet en face. Louis le regarda brièvement. Harry était en dernier, onze autres personnes avant lui. Il soupira longuement et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, attendant simplement que le temps passe, regardant les projets présentés par les autres étudiants d'un oeil distrait, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Harry et à ce qu'il avait pu réaliser. Finalement, après une heure et demie, ce fut son tour. Louis releva la tête et se redressa dans son siège, fixant l'estrade avec attention.

 

Harry y monta deux secondes plus tard à peine et Louis sentit ses poumons se vider complètement d'air, ses joues rougissant fortement alors que ses yeux devenaient légèrement brillants. Il était magnifique. Époustouflant. Il portait un costume qui avait sûrement dû être taillé sur mesure au vu des manches de la veste qui s'arrêtaient exactement au bon endroit et de son pantalon qui le mettait en valeur juste comme il fallait. Ses boucles avaient étaient coiffées en arrière, le faisant paraître quelques années de plus. Louis cligna des yeux avant de finalement se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait.

 

"Bonjour, je suis Harry Styles. Comme vous l'avez sûrement lu sur le programme. Et mon projet s'appelle "The Black Swan" en référence au morceau de Tchaïkovski et au ballet qui en a été inspiré. On était censé prendre des photos de quelque chose qu'on trouvait beau, et sous notre regard, cette chose devait devenir absolument époustouflante. J'ai choisi la danse parce que j'ai un ami qui a lui-même un ami qui danse à l'Académie Royale de Ballet et qui est sans aucun doute l'un des meilleurs danseurs de sa génération. Je voulais juste prendre des photos, montrer à quel point cet art de la danse était un art magnifique mais je n'ai pas pu m'en tenir à ça. J'ai même pas réussi à m'en tenir seulement aux photos, pour vous dire. J'ai donc pris de nombreuses videos et je les ai montées ensemble pour en faire quelque chose de je sais pas, quelque chose de different, qui montrait ma vision des choses. J'ai montré mon projet à mon professeur et il ne m'a pas interdit de vous le présenter alors je suppose que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Je sais pas vraiment, pour être honnête. Je voulais juste vous prévenir, vous allez sûrement être surpris. Parce que la danse n'est pas la seule chose dont je suis amoureux.", expliqua Harry en souriant tout le long, même si ses yeux étaient couverts d'un voile de tristesse.

 

Louis ferma les yeux quelques instants et soupira longuement, ne comprenant pas les trois quarts de ce qu'Harry avait dit et essayant de se concentrer pour ne rien manquer dans son discours.

 

Mais le jeune étudiant avait visiblement terminé puisqu'il s'effaça, se retrouvant dans l'ombre et la musique commença. Louis l'aurait reconnue entre mille, sans aucun doute parce qu'il avait dansé dessus des milliers de fois et que ce morceau faisait sans aucun doute partie de ses préférés. La musique commença, et les images firent leur apparition à l'écran. Au début, il ne s'agissait que de simples photos, de lui, de son cours de danse, de quelques pirouettes et il grimaça en voyant que son pied était mal positionné, mais ne dit rien. Les photos continuèrent ainsi, toujours le même genre et puis, brusquement la musique s'arrêta. Et en voix-off, la voix d'Harry résonna dans l'auditorium.

 

"J'avais choisi la danse parce que je trouve ça fascinant. Mais vous voyez, au fur et à mesure que je prenais des photos, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vous expliquer pourquoi, que je ne pouvais pas vous la faire paraître encore plus magnifique. Voici quelques enregistrements d'une personne qui arrivera sans doute à vous dire mieux que moi ce qu'est la danse et ce qui fait sa beauté."

 

Louis fronça les sourcils et manqua de s'étouffer en voyant son visage apparaître à l'écran et sa propre voix prendre la suite de celle d'Harry. "Tu sais, Harry, je danse depuis que je suis un gosse. Et y'a des fois où j'ai eu envie d'abandonner, de me barrer d'ici, j'ai eu envie qu'on me laisse tranquille, de quitter la danse à tout jamais. Mais il suffisait qu'on mette un peu de musique et que je me retrouve sur un plancher pas trop dégueulasse et j'etais reparti. Je pense que c'est ça, la beauté de la danse. Le fait que même quand tu es dégoûté, même quand tu ne supportes plus rien et que surtout, tu ne te supportes plus toi-même, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de retourner danser. Et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tomber amoureux un peu plus à chaque pas. Quand je danse, je me sens heureux. Je me sens libre. J'ai l'impression de voler. Je suis moi-même et j'en sais rien. Je me dévoile totalement aux yeux du monde, je suis dans un état tellement vulnérable qu'une simple brise suffirait à me renverser. Mais la danse me permet de rester fort et de ne pas vaciller. Je pense que c'est ça, qui est magique dans la danse. Elle te porte même quand t'as juste envie d'en finir."

 

Louis se souvenait de ce moment. Harry l'avait emmené dans une salle de danse qu'il n'aimait pas tellement mais il l'avait suivit juste pour lui faire plaisir. Harry l'avait convaincu avec des baisers et des sourires charmeurs. Et Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi est-ce que, selon lui, la danse était la plus belle chose au monde. Louis avait mis du temps à répondre, mais finalement, voilà ce qu'il avait dit. Et il n'avait jamais pensé être filmé et il en voulait un peu à Harry mais soudainement, la video de lui en train de parler, regardant par terre, la concentration déformant ses traits disparut de l'écran et à la place, de petits films d'environ dix secondes chacun y firent leur apparition. C'était des films de Louis en train de danser, de danser comme il le faisait quand personne ne le regardait, s'immergeant totalement dans la musique et dansant seulement pour lui, les yeux clos et ses gestes totalement fluides. Et Louis se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise, de se regarder comme ça. Il avait envie de pleurer et de se rouler en boule dans un coin de la pièce ou personne ne le remarquerait.

 

Rapidement, cependant, les films de Louis en train de danser s'arrêtèrent et furent remplacé par Harry. Harry qui était assis juste en face de la caméra, dans un endroit que Louis ne connaissait pas. Harry qui souriait d'un air malheureux et tripotait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure entre deux de ses doigts. "Il était sur le toit, encore. Je sais que quand il est triste, il va là bas. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il en ait conscience. Parce qu'il a l'air toujours tellement triste et ça me fout en l'air mais Louis ne semble même pas le remarquer. Enfin bref, il était sur le toit et je suis allé lui parler. J'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix. Et je sais qu'on dirait un idiot amoureux comme une gamine de douze ans quand je dis ça mais il me fait cet effet. Il me fait me sentir chaud tout au fond de moi-même et il me donne envie de me surpasser, sans arrêt. Je sais que je devais faire mon projet sur un art magnifique et le rendre encore un peu plus beau. J'ai choisi la danse. Du moins au début. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Parce qu'au fond, je pensais simplement être tombé amoureux de la danse. Ce n'est pas de la danse dont je suis amoureux. C'est de lui. Et c'est une œuvre d'art. Parce que jamais dans ma vie je n'ai vu quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'aussi époustouflant que Louis. Alors je vais changer de sujet. Je vais prendre des photos et je vais filmer Louis. Parce que même s'il ne verra sans doute jamais ça, Louis mérite d'être aimé. De manière inconditionnelle. Et je veux essayer." Louis pleurait.

 

Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, mais les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et mouillaient ses lèvres. Il les sentait coller à sa peau, laisser des marques rouges, tracer leur chemin au milieu des sillons de sa peau. Il les sentait rouler sur le bout de sa langue lorsqu'il les avalait. Après le petit "discours" d'Harry, de nouvelles images firent leur apparition. Des photos, mais peu, et encore des videos. Il ne s'agissait plus tellement de danse. Enfin, bien évidemment, il y en avait encore, des videos où Louis dansait. Mais la plupart était des videos sans aucun intérêt. Louis en train de regarder le plafond éclairé d'étoiles lumineuses dans sa chambre. Louis en train de regarder la pluie qui tombait. Louis sur le toit en train de bouger lentement sa tête sur une musique que lui seul semblait entendre. Louis qui souriait en entendant l'une des remarques de Niall. Louis qui riait aux éclats après quelques mots murmurés par Harry, inaudibles à l'écran. Louis qui regardait droit dans la camera avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde et finissait par faire une grimace. Louis et Harry qui étaient visiblement endormis l'un sur l'autre, Louis caressant distraitement les boucles d'Harry dans son sommeil, comme dans un pur réflexe, une video qu'avait du prendre l'un de leurs amis. Et Louis se sentait véritablement mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il avait presque l'impression que ce n'était pas lui à l'écran.

 

Évidemment, il se reconnaissait et il savait que c'était lui. Mais à travers de simples vidéos et une musique douce derrière, Harry avait réussi à montrer tout son amour pour la personne qu'il filmait, tout son amour pour lui. Et Louis n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était réellement lui, cette personne. Ça lui faisait un peu peur, de découvrir autant d'amour de la part d'une personne pour une autre et de brusquement se rendre compte que cet amour était dirigé vers vous, qu'il était pour vous et seulement pour vous. Le film se terminait sur une video de Louis en train de raconter une blague ridicule et de rire bêtement, cachant sa bouche derrière sa main alors que ses yeux se plissaient de bonheur.

 

La lumière se ralluma, Harry remonta sur scène sous les applaudissements du public, ce dernier lui offrant même une standing ovation et le jeune homme expliqua que quelques unes de ses photos étaient exposées dans la pièce à côté. Louis resta dans la salle pendant encore un quart d'heure, attendant qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour parler à Harry avant de finalement aller le voir. Ce dernier n'avait définitivement pas remarqué sa présence, et lorsque Louis se retrouva en face de lui, il passa immédiatement ou presque d'un sourire radieux à un petit rictus crispé. Louis mordit sa lèvre inferieure et baissa les yeux avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de murmurer dans son oreille "moi aussi, tu sais. Moi aussi, je suis amoureux de toi, idiot." et Harry émit un petit son qui n'avait rien de viril avant de se détacher pour pouvoir embrasser Louis longuement. Et Louis avait l'impression que ce baiser avait des saveurs étranges. Un goût bizarrement familier. Il avait l'impression de retrouver sa maison. De retrouver sa vie. Et cela le terrifiait. Mais après ce qu'il venait de voir, il se dit qu'Harry était quelqu'un qui en valait la peine. Quelqu'un avec qui avoir peur n'était plus un handicap mais quelque chose qui nous faisait avancer. Et il savait que si Harry et lui avaient peur ensemble, plutôt que chacun de leur côté, il pourrait s'en sortir. Dans tous les cas, il était prêt à prendre le risque. Le fait qu'il ne lâcha pas Harry de la journée, ne cessant de l'embrasser furtivement et de lui raconter des idioties à propos de lui-même, ne fit que confirmer cette idée. Louis avait peur, mais il savait qu'Harry le protègerait. Alors il allait surmonter cette peur et finalement pouvoir vivre heureux. Peut-être. S'il essayait assez fort. Il ferait tout pour y parvenir. _Je vais essayer, Harry. Je ne te laisserai pas partir._

 

**Author's Note:**

> HA! Ha ha ha. Je sais même pas quoi dire. C'est long? Seigneur, je me rappelle même pas avoir écris un truc aussi long et pourtant il existe. Merci d'avoir lu et de continuer à me suivre, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point j'apprécie tout ça, je vous adore. Merci, merci! N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos/commentaires, à bientôt, peut-être.  
> Lucia (@yeasirwin)


End file.
